1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medical apparatus, and particularly relates to a medical apparatus in which a power-supply button is provided at an outer face of the medical apparatus and an operation of the power-supply button is transmitted to a power-supply switch of a power-supply unit inside a housing, whereby the power-supply unit is turned on/off.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, medical apparatuses using electronic circuits such as ultrasound diagnostic apparatuses and video processors for endoscopes have widely been in practical use. Such medical apparatuses are electronic devices equipped with, e.g., semiconductor integrated circuits, and include an internal power-supply section for driving the electronic circuits.
The power-supply section is unitized from the perspectives such as noise prevention and current leakage prevention. Also, from the perspective of layout, the internal power-supply section is often installed on the back side in the inside of the medical apparatus. For example, in the case of the ultrasound diagnostic apparatuses, a connector for an ultrasound endoscope is disposed at a front panel on a front face of the housing and thus the internal power-supply section is installed on the back side in the inside of the housing. Also, a power-supply button of the medical apparatus is disposed at the front panel of the housing.
In the medical apparatuses, where the internal power-supply section is disposed on the back side in the inside of the housing, a mechanism for operating a power-supply button of the internal power-supply section inside the housing in conjunction with an operation of the power-supply button at the front panel is required. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication Nos. 9-201366 and 2000-325292 each disclose a configuration in which upon a power-supply button at a front panel of a medical apparatus being turned on/off, a switch of an internal power-supply section is also turned on/off using a connecting rod.